


It's mutual

by ItsMystique



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Los Santos, M/M, Possible smut, Romance, San Andreas, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMystique/pseuds/ItsMystique
Summary: Dipper works at a cafe located in Los Santos, a city full of mysteries. One day he encounters a strange man by the name of Bill Cipher. There's something odd about him, but he can't quite pin point what it is. Guess he'll just have to wait and see.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It's mutual

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol :)
> 
> >>>*Disclaimer* I do not own any of the characters or places named in here.<<<

☆☆☆

Los Santos is a city full of people from all over. People from different states, cities, countrys even; and Dipper was no exception. 

He had recently moved to the island, away from his hometown, California. Sure he missed his family and all, but he felt a special connection in this place, like he belonged here in a way. 

At the same however, he felt awkward in the city. He felt as if he was more of an outside person, a person to be surrounded by wildlife and forests. (A place like Oregon.) 

Long story short, he was given the opportunity to live in the island or Gravity Falls, Oregon. Why he didn't choose Gravity Falls, was a mystery to his family, for him not really. 

Truth was, he wanted to be an independent person. If he had choosen Gravity Falls; he would be stuck in the Mystery Shack, surrounded by his Grunkles and Mabel, his twin sister. 

He wanted to show his family that he wasn't a little boy anymore, that he could properly take care of himself. 

Which left him here, in Los Santos. Working in a cafe to make money and pay his bills while also studying for his college classes. 

He was nineteen years old now, studying to become who knows what, because honestly he didn't even know what he wanted to be. 

Maybe an author or editor, maybe that's why he took so many writing and language classes. 

That aside, in present day, on a nice warm day in summer, he was working full time, having nothing to do but earn money. 

He had just finished opening the cafe, it was approximately six in the morning, and he felt more dead than ever. Like a walking skeleton if he was being honest. 

He was the only one who worked in the early mornings, and in the afternoon a coworker would come in and help. 

For some reason, on this day, the morning was busier than ever. 

He was struggling to work alone, one of the reasons why he picked to work here. (He didn't think more than a couple of people would be needed since the place was rather small. Then again, he did work alone until the afternoon.) 

However, this morning proved him wrong in so many ways. 

He had just finished attending the fifteenth customer when the doorbell rang, signaling that a new customer had just entered the building. 

"Hello and welcome," Dipper greeted, a small smile attached to his face. He felt exhausted already, and it hasn't even been nine o'clock. 

"Hello," a man greeted back. He was dressed in a black suit, like he was headed to a formal meeting or luxurious place. He had golden blond hair, light tan skin, and dark brown eyes. 

"How may I help you?" Dipper asked as he composed his apron and organized the cash register. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the previous customer he had attended, leave the place. 

The man grinned and after a moment, proceeded to say,"I would like a large Iced Coffee with whipped cream and caramel." He leaned his hip against the counter, and smiled fondly at Dipper. 

It made him uncomfortable, and he just nodded his head as he typed the order. 

"That'll be four dollars and nintey-nine cents."

The man pulled out a couple of bills and handed them to Dipper, their hands slightly brushed against each others and he couldn't help but stiffen at the touch. 

The man's hands were unbearably cold, like a dead person's. He wondered why they were so cold, especially on a warm day. 

Gingerly, he stored the money inside the register and handed the man his change along with the receipt. 

Dipper moved to prepare the drink, his movements soft and wary. With each move he felt the man's stare; it made him even more uncomfortable. 

"So," the man spoke. "I haven't seen you around here, and I visit this place quite frequently." 

He drummed his fingers against the counter, eyes following his every movement. 

"I started working this summer," Dipper explained. "Last week." He clarified. 

Dipper finished making the drink and handed it to the man. 

"That explains why I haven't seen you here," he took a sip from the coffee. "And your name is..?" 

"Dipper," he cleared his throat. "Dipper Pines." 

The man seemed nice, in all honesty. Although there was something odd about him, something mysterious. 

Maybe it was the way he composed himself, the way he drummed his finger rhythmically against the counter or the way he smiled at Dipper, like he was trying to imply something. 

"Dipper," the man rolled his name around his tongue, testing it out. "How about..." he scanned the other's body, as if searching for something. "Pinetree?" 

The man grinned, as if he was happy of coming up with the nickname.

"Pinetree?" Dipper asked, taken back. He arched an eyebrow and playfully smiled. "Why that name?" 

The male pointed a gloved finger at his apron. "Your apron has Pinetree designs," he took another sip,"I think it suits you nicely." 

"Oh really?" Dipper couldn't help but chuckle. This man really was odd. "What's _your_ name?" 

The other's face lit up, like he was anticipating the moment for him to ask that mere question. 

It made Dipper happy in a way, to be able to converse with another customer, something he hadn't done in a while. 

Usually what stopped him was his rushing anxiety and fear of saying or doing something wrong. 

But for some reason, in this exact place and moment, this man, whatever his name is, brushed all those thoughts away and made him feel at ease. 

Not to mention that he was handsome, which also sparked a strange curiosity inside of Dipper and made him more eager to talk to the other male. 

"The name's Bill Cipher," he smirked. "The one and _only_ Bill Cipher." He extended a hand towards Dipper, and he took it. 

Bill's hold was strong and firm, whilst Dipper's was more soft and delicate. 

"Nice to meet you-" they both said in unison. Dipper's eyes widened as he suddenly felt a rush of warmth flood to his cheeks. 

He felt himself blush as he stared up at Bill's captivating eyes. 

He felt a string of emotions he couldn't quite put his finger on. However, subconsciously he knew that what he felt was based around love type of feelings. 

It was cliché to think about the word love, it made him feel like a teenager, like a high schooler, and that, he didn't want to be compared to. 

Bill was the one to break their shake. His hand fell to his side, swinging slightly. 

"I'll be seeing you around here." He stated simply, winking at him. 

"I uh," Dipper stuttered with his words, suddenly forgeting how to speak. 

He fidgeted with his apron pockets, suddenly feeling too nervous to look up into the other's eyes. 

He didn't want to look up, afraid that the other would see his flushed faced, the thought embarrassed Dipper and he kept his face hidden. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Bill chuckled. 

Dipper heard the other's footsteps as he walked away. He dared to look up just in time as the bell rang again, and he saw Bill exiting the place, hands shoved inside his suit. 

He noticed the other's unfinished drink and rushed to give it to Bill. 

Upon moving his the drink, however, he noticed a small card underneath the drink that delayed the process of ever returning the drink. 

He set the drink down and picked up the small card. 

It read: 

_Bill Cipher_

_Vinewood Hills, Los Santos._

_(503) ××× ××××_

_bill.cipher@×××××.com_

Dipper smiled at the card and leaned against the counter, just like Bill had done. 

He laughed at the gesture, and shook his head. 

Was Bill trying to flirt..? 

It all felt funny, in a way, to know that Bill wanted to further their convesation, perhaps even their status. 

He picked up the drink and threw it away. He pocketed the card inside his jean's pocket and brushed his chestnut curls away from his forehead. 

Softly he reached inside his pocket, and held the small card tightly, he smiled once again and shook his head. 

This Bill guy, doesn't seem like such an odd guy anymore. 

☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: ???


End file.
